1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mixed or combination seasoning as a flavoring agent. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a mixed seasoning, the flavor of which is almost the same as that of a broth extracted from crab meat or that of boiled crab meat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently, there is an increasing need for crab meat flavored fish paste products, frozen foods, soups, snack foods and the like and the demand for crab meat is increasing. In the production of the above foods and beverages the manufacturers usually use canned crab meat. However, the high cost of canned crab meat is a mitigating factor which discourages more widespread use of crab meat flavored foodstuff items.
A study of the taste of boiled crab meat has been made recently by Konosu, S., et. al. and it has been reported that glycine, arginine, alanine, glutamic acid, sodium adenine-5'-monophosphate (AMP), sodium cytidine-5'-monophosphate (CMP), sodium guanosine-3'-monophosphate (GMP), sodium ion, chlorine ion, phosphate ion, potassium ion, and betaine are all indispensable components which contribute to the taste of boiled crab meat. (Hayashi, T., Yamaguchi, K. and Konosu, S.; 1978 Autumn Congress of the Japanese Society of Scientific Fisheries Abstracts P-122, No. 535; Hayashi, T., Yamaguchi, K. and Konosu, S.; Fifth International Congress of Food Science & Technology Abtracts P-159 (4B-09) (1978); Hayashi, T., Furukawa, H., Yamaguchi, K. and Konosu, S.; 1979 Spring Congress of Japanese Society of Scientific Fisheries Abstracts P-190, No. 635).
While it is true that a mixture of the twelve components listed above has a taste very similar to that of boiled crabs, the mixture is not always satisfactory when used as a flavoring or seasoning agent in various foods and beverages since it lacks both the thickness and scent which the boiled crab meat has all on its own and it also lacks the natural feeling of crab meat and its flavor.
A need, therefore, continues to exist for a mixed seasoning agent having a crab meat flavor which combines the scent, thickness and taste of boiled crab meat as such and can be adapted for practical use in various foods and beverages.